SGV  In The Middle Of The Night
by umbrashadow
Summary: Kiba finds there is more to Sasuko - the "girl" he's been chasing - than meets the eye when he visits "her" bedroom in the middle off the night... A/U, crossdressing, smut, yaoi, etc..


**Summary: Kiba finds out that there is more to the girl he wants than meets the eye when he visits "her" bedroom in the middle of the night...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the peeps from the Narutoverse - not Sasuke, or Naru, or Kiba, or Izuna, or Madara, or any of the other really amazing peeps, they're all Kishimotos...**

**Warnings: A/U, yaoi (M/M), crossdressing, hs, some smut, etc**

**A/N: Ok, some explaining is probably in order just to set the scene. This is from what me and my gf call the School Girl Verse... Madara and Izuna are Sasuke and Itachi's cousins, relatively the same ages. Izuna's parents are killed and he survives, but the bad guys think he's dead too... so in order to hide them, "Sasuke" is sent off to boarding school and Sasuke and Izuna dress up as twin cousins of Itachi and Sasuke, Sasuko and Izumi. The "twins" are starting their first year of high school. Needless to day, Sasuke isn't 100% pleased with this arangement, and so is a bit rebellious... and catches the eye of Kiba and Naruto, as well as other boys at the school. This is kinda in the middle of the story...**

**. . . . . . . .**

Kiba swallowed as he looked up at the house. He could see the pink curtains fluttering in the second story window that was his destination. He felt a little stalkerish doing this, and had no idea how Sasuko would react. His cheek still stung from the right hook she'd landed on him the day before. Still, it was what she'd done before the punch - and what he'd done, what he'd felt, to make her so mad - that had him pushing back his trepidation and climbing up the tree that leaned over the roof that led to that dark tempting square. Well, that and the bet he'd made with Naruto.

Sure she might yell and scream, or call for her cousins - and granted there was a good chance Madara would do all sorts of things that didn't bear thinking about if he found out - but there was a chance she wouldn't. And there was a chance he'd learn the truth behind the secrets she kept so carefully. And he might get another taste of that mouth, a chance to feel that hot little body pressed tight up against his. Then again he might just chicken out and escape without talking to her at all. He would get a pair of her panties, though. That was the proof Naruto wanted that he'd pulled off the bet.

The memory of the afternoon before flooded his mind as he crept across the roof, not wanting to alert the occupants below. The afternoon had been hot. Sasuko, to Kiba at least, was hotter. He'd followed her under the bleachers during lunch, watching as she fumbled in her purse for a cigarette.

...

"Need a light?" Kiba asked, eyes bright as he gazed at the hot blond. Her skirt was not even near the length allowed by school rules, and the tails of the white button-up shirt were tied in a knot just above the waist of the skirt, showing off a small patch of pale skin. Kiba wanted to touch it. Somehow it was even more alluring to him than the skin of her long legs, though he had plenty of ideas about what to do with them.

Sasuko turned, startled, then glared before holding her cigarette up to her lips and leaning forward. Kiba pulled out his lighter and cupped the tip of her cigarette, flicking the flame and watching her face as she inhaled. He wanted those lips. He licked his own. Putting his lighter away he met her eyes, smirking as she let the hand with the cigarette fall to the side and lifted her chin defiantly.

"What?" Sasuko said, pouting with those pale pink lips.

He didn't reply, just leaned in to steal a kiss. He'd done it before a couple times, brief before she slipped away. This time, though, he cut her off, putting one hand on the wall on either side of her body.

The kiss was light at first. She put her hand on his chest like she was going to push him away. Then her lips pressed back against his and she tilted her head. He pressed the advantage, tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She gave it and he tasted her, a mixture of fresh cigarette smoke, mint from the gum she liked to chew, and something clean and clear and purely her. She moaned against his lips, kissing back hungrily like she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

He couldn't help sliding his hands around her body, the pinkie of one hand slipping under the shirt to touch that soft skin. The other hand slid up her back, over her bra to pull her deeper into the kiss. She stiffened a moment, and he bit against her lips, earning a small mewl of pleasure. Then her hands went around him as well, cigarette forgotten on the gravel beside them as strong delicate fingers wove into his hair, tugging a bit harshly. He liked the rough treatment.

His hand slid up into her hair, where he recorded the first surprise. It was a wig. His fingertips probed beneath the edge, feeling shorter hair underneath. Sasuko was melting into the kiss and didn't seem to mind or notice. She even pressed back as his other hand slid lower, cupping her ass. That felt just like he expected, if not better. Part of him wanted to slide his fingers down the last few inches and pull up the edge of her skirt to touch her bare skin - but he didn't. Instead he just pulled her closer, crushing her against him.

That was when he received the second and third surprises. For one, her breasts were too hard. Just slightly, though. But it was the other thing he felt that was truly unexpected - though not unfamiliar. He'd played around with Naruto enough times on the down low to know what it probably was, thought that blond hadn't ever made him quite this obsessive. Sasuko was like a drug he couldn't get enough of, even if there was more to this hot piece of ass than met the eye.

He didn't skip a beat, just kissed the one in his arms and ground their hips together, rocking in a way that felt amazing to him. If the way the other's hot little body responded was any indication, he wasn't the only one who felt it, either.

When he broke the kiss, he looked down into dark gray eyes clouded over with lust and need. The sight made his cock jump in his pants. He wanted this. He squeezed the ass in his hand and watched Sasuko's lips part in a small breathless moan - then she seemed to realize what was happening. Raw panic filled those eyes, then fear, then anger. She pushed him away and reared back to land a solid punch to his cheek before running off. Kiba just watched, speculative, and then put out the cigarette with his shoe.

...

That incident had changed things between them. Sasuko had always played hard to get, but it also seemed like she wanted the attention more than she let on. After that, she avoided him like the plague, glaring whenever he dared to get close. To Kiba, that was unacceptable. Hence the 2 AM foray to visit her house.

When he ducked into the window, he thought at first he had the wrong room. Sure, there were two people sleeping in it, which he'd expected - Izumi was the one who had let slip the fact that she and her sister stayed in this room with pink curtains. She'd let them know this when he and Naruto dropped them off at the house one day. Sasuko hadn't been too pleased that she'd let that slip, but he just chalked it up as one point in their strange little game of one-upsmanship.

The surprise was that neither of the people, as far as he could see, were blond. There was a body covered with a pink blanket in the bed nearest the window. That girl had long dark hair and was wearing a pink nightie. The form on the other bed had short dark hair and was lying on their stomach, back bare to the night air. Both seemed dead asleep. He looked around in the darkness. He figured that the girl closest to him was Izumi. There were stacks of books next to her bed, and her familiar uniform hung in up on the closet door. The other side of the room was messier. The uniform lay haphazardly over a chair, and their was a blond wig on the dresser. His lips curled into a wolfish smile and he stalked closer to the other bed, sitting down carefully and trying not to wake its pale-skinned occupant.

. . .

Sasuke was going down dark steps into a wood-paneled basement. It was Kiba's basement. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he just did. Somehow, in his mind, he'd been invited over to play pool against the boy, and he'd accepted. It was weird, because some part of him said he'd never accept in real life - it was just far too risky, on too many levels - but he wanted to be there, so he was.

He was wearing his Sasuko outfit as well, just the way he knew Kiba liked it - skirt short, shirt tight but not slutty tight, knee-high white socks and little white shoes. He liked the way Naruto and Kiba looked at him when he dressed like that - especially Kiba. Naruto was more of a watcher, which suited Sasuke just fine. All he'd intended to do, really, was create a look-but-don't-touch persona, something to tease the boys without having to put himself in danger of revealing what he actually was. Kiba, though, teased right back, and teased in a way that kept making Sasuke want to skate closer and closer to that dangerous edge where he might get discovered. It was terrifying, it was exhilarating - and he had the hardest time saying no to those wicked dark eyes.

As he came down the steps he saw Kiba standing against the table, pool stick in hand, balls racked up on the table. The look on his face was challenging, almost knowing. Sasuke always felt like Kiba could see more of him than he liked.

"Ready?" said that dark tempting voice.

Sasuke nodded, coming forward to take the pool stick from the other boy, smirking up into his face. "I'm always ready," he said, letting his fingers brush against the other's hand. It was warm to the touch. He went to the table and leaned over to place the cue ball down, feeling cool air blow up the back of his skirt. Warm fingertips followed, making him gasp slightly, though he was held from getting up by a hand on his lower back. He turned to look back and saw Kiba right behind him, looking at him hungrily. He felt fingertips slide lightly up over his ass, flipping up his skirt and exposing his panty-clad rear to the other's gaze. He blushed slightly, gasping as the fingertips tugged at the elastic of his panties, sliding closer to the crack.

"What are you -" he started to say, but Kiba just gave him a look that set his heart to racing. Especially when he pulled tighter, making the fabric cup him uncomfortably. The pool stick was taken out of his hand and Kiba leaned over him, breathing in his ear and then moving down to bite his neck. His thumb slid down further, pressing teasingly over Sasuke's asshole. The raven pushed back in response. He moved his hips against the pool table, trying to get some friction over his aching cock. This was exactly what he wanted, what he craved. It was scary but oh so good. The teeth biting his neck shifted lower as Kiba pressed his crotch against the side of his ass, letting him know in no uncertain terms what the other intended. It made him moan in response, melting and pressing back, asshole quivering at the other's touch.

. . .

In the darkened bedroom, Kiba watched in fascination as Sasuko shifted, moaning slightly. For a second he was worried he'd woken her - him? - up, but then he saw the hand sliding down her front. It made him snicker a bit. His cock definitely liked this. He was much more of an action man than a watcher, but the thought of Sasuko getting herself off while asleep was just hot as fuck. Her other hand surprised him when it slid back, sliding down under the covers to where he thought her ass was. He gulped, wondering just how kinky Sasuko was. He supposed it made sense if what he suspected was true - though that was much kinkier.

When the low, sultry voice moaned his name, all rational thought fled. Sasuko wasn't just having a wet dream - she was dreaming about him. That was - hotter than hot. A lusty, possessive haze clouded his mind, and he almost leaned over and replaced her hands with his own. Instead, he just carefully shifted the covers lower over the body, wanting to see what Sasuko wore to sleep.

The only thing he could see were a pair of darkly-colored sweatpants. Her hips were rocking, body shifted slightly on the side as her hand worked in the front, fabric clearly showing how her other hand was working at her ass. Kiba's eyes were glued to that ass, mouth watering with desire. His own hand reached down to rub his own cock, turned on beyond words.

. . .

Sasuke tilted his ass up as Kiba pulled his panties down, moaning as the hands rubbed his bare ass cheeks and then slipped between his legs. Then the hands stopped, were removed. He turned, frowning, and then grew cold at the look on Kiba's face. The disgust there caused his heart to plummet. Then Kiba turned and walked away, and he noticed that Naruto was in the corner, carrying a camera. The blond looked shocked then a mean look crossed his face as he took photos of Sasuke still bent over with everything exposed. It was like all of his fears come to life.

. . .

Kiba frowned as the cries changed tone. Sasuko's hands slid away and up and she curled up in a ball, shaking. The fact that she was completely flat-chested didn't fail to escape his notice but he didn't really care, especially when she started calling out his name and pleading with him to stay. It wasn't like her. She was always so strong. Still, the vulnerability of the moment touched something in him, and he couldn't help reaching out to hold her, rocking her slightly.

"Shh, baby, I'm here, it's ok," he crooned, leaning over to nuzzle her short dark hair. She calmed down a bit and then shifted, turning over to clutch at his waist. He held her, petting her gently. Though really, especially as he looked down, he had no doubt that his guess was correct - Sasuko was no girl.

It didn't change the fact of what he wanted, though. If anything, it intrigued him more.

After a few minutes, Sasuko quieted and let go, blinking up at him slowly. Kiba held the other's hand and brushed dark hair back from a sweaty face. Awareness of the world was slow to return. A look of puzzlement crossed the perfect face, and Kiba held his breath as the moment of truth arrived.

"You," Sasuko breathed, frowning slightly. He looked around, eyes going wide as he realized he wasn't still dreaming. "Wait - what the - what the fuck are you doing here?" His voice was a harsh whisper.

Kiba's hand tightened around the other boys and he tried to make calming noises. It didn't seem like Sasuko was calmed down, but looked pissed off. He was breathing faster, lips looking sinfully kissable in the moonlight. Kiba couldn't help but think that the hand he held had recently been around the other boy's cock. He imagined he could feel slick wetness against his hand. He wanted to taste it, but not until Sasuko was in a better mood. So he decided to try humor.

"What," he said, "you didn't wish for me to appear in your bed?"

It was hard to tell in the dim light but it almost seemed like Sasuko blushed at that, which made Kiba intrigued. He smirked slightly, watching as the other couldn't hold his gaze and turned to look to the side. Silence reigned for a moment and he reached up to brush the other's cheek, making the dark eyes to flick a look back at him that was part shock, part wary puzzlement. Kiba wanted to touch, wanted to kiss that look away, wanted to make Sasuko look the way he had looked the other day - wanton, needy, breathless, His. He shifted on the bed, cock uncomfortably hard in his pants. Sasuko looked down and then back up in alarm, evidently quite aware of Kiba's current condition.

"Sorry," he said, laughing slightly and blushing a bit himself. "You kinda have that effect on me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, then his lips twisted. "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a boy," he said, looking down again.

"So?" Kiba whispered back. His eyes were glued to those oh-so-kissable lips. He wanted to kiss the frown right off of them.

The look Sasuko shot him was unreadable. He squeezed the hand in his and shifted the other hand to the side of the raven's head, slowly leaning down closer, never breaking from the other boy's gaze until he had to. The kiss he gave him was soft. He wanted more, but first he wanted to reassure Sasuko that he really did want him. The other was still beneath his lips, but then the hand in his twisted out and slid up over his hip to tug him closer. He happily complied.

The position was too uncomfortable to maintain for long so he kicked off his shoes, listening as they thudded to the carpet below. Then he slid into the bed next to Sasuko, taking a moment to just look into the other's face. "You're beautiful, Sasuko," he said, "and I don't really care if you're a boy or a girl or an alien from Mars, you're still beautiful to me."

The words had the desired effect. The other boy looked away but tugged him closer. He held himself back from Kiba's chest but it seemed like he wanted more. Then, slowly, he looked back into Kiba's face. "Sasuke," he said gruffly. "My name is Sasuke. Don't forget it, dogbreath. But don't -"

Worry crossed the pale face and Kiba brushed the dark hair back, fascinated at the way it stuck up in the back. "You have your reasons," he murmured. "And your secrets. I'd like to hear em, but really, they're yours to tell, not mine." There was no way in hell he'd ever want to do something to jeopardize the one in his arms. It was a puzzle - everything about Sasuko - no, Sasuke - was, but he liked the puzzle. He liked the mystery. And he really liked the idea that he was the only one outside the other's family who knew this - and hopefully, the only one who would know how it felt to do what he was doing right now. What he planned to do, if he was lucky enough - at least eventually.

He shifted a bit closer, hand sliding down Sasuke's back as he kissed him again. The other kissed back this time, still a bit hesitant but relaxed, and they slipped into a long, languid kiss. The other's hand slid around his back and his own slid lower, pulling Sasuke's lower back closer, rocking him back and forth in a gentle way that caused the other to respond. The slow teasing made Sasuke's breath a bit deeper, and he was losing himself into the kiss. Kiba loved it. This was absolute heaven. They had to be quiet so they didn't wake up Sasuke's sister - even in this state of heady arousal Kiba understood that - but he was fine with that. Especially when his hand slid lower to Sasuke's ass, making the other push their hips together and letting Kiba know in no uncertain terms that Sasuke was wanting this. He grinned into the kiss and slid his hand back up, carefully slipping his fingers down under the waistband of the other's pants.

Sasuke stiffened and pulled back, but Kiba just watched him, waiting for any word or sign that this wasn't what he wanted. Nothing escaped those lips except for puffs of hot air. Then there was a slight intake of breath as his questing fingertips slid down the front of Sasuke's hips and brushed over Sasuke's arousal. A look of triumph crossed Kiba's face as he watched those pale lips part, dark eyes softening with need. The hips bucked forward as he palmed Sasuke's hot length. So fucking responsive, Kiba thought. It was amazing.

He kissed him again, stroking Sasuke slowly. The other's hands clutched at him, one going down to his ass and the other in his hair. Sasuke arched into his touch, mouth hot and hungry against his as he lost himself to the sensation. Kiba sank into the kiss as well, tasting Sasuke. The taste of cigarettes was much fainter than it had been the previous afternoon, though there was still that mild minty flavor. Probably toothpaste this time though. Sasuke's mouth was fresh and clean and amazing. He was starting to hate the fact that he was still clothed, though. He longed to be pressed against the other's warm soft flesh.

Evidently he wasn't the only one feeling that way. Sasuke's hand slid up and stared tugging on his shirt. Kiba chuckled and broke the kiss, urging the other boy to go onto his back as he slid his hand out from under the sweatpants. Sasuke pouted but complied. The look on his face was intense. It made Kiba want to jump him right there - screw the foreplay, screw protection, screw everything. The thought made him come up short though - he hadn't brought any protection, and he doubted that Sasuke had any on-hand. He frowned, then relaxed, shimmying out of his shirt and chuckling again as he felt hands undoing the buckle of his pants. Then he found himself pushed onto his back and looked down as Sasuke tugged his pants off, looking up at him as if daring him to say a word. He just smirked in reply, lifting his hips as the other boy pulled his boxers off as well. He didn't mind being naked at all. Especially not in Sasuke's bed.

The raven had a serious look on his face as he knelt between Kiba's legs. Kiba was tempted to make a wisecrack, something like "what, so you've never seen one of those before?" when the thought crossed his mind that maybe Sasuke hadn't seen one before - at least, not from this angle. The thought that Sasuke was a virgin made Kiba almost groan, especially when the other leaned forward, running a finger up his length.

"That's it, baby," he whispered, tilting his hips. Sasuke looked up with a slight scowl, but didn't say anything. Kiba smirked. That was so going to be his pet name for the raven. It was perfect, even if it did end up pissing him off a bit. He liked the other with an edge, anyhow.

Kiba hissed as Sasuke's tongue flicked out to taste the head of his cock. Evidently Sasuke didn't mind the taste, because he hummed in satisfaction. The brunet had to bite his lip and fist his hands in the bedsheets as the hot little mouth wrapped itself around the head of his cock, sucking a bit inexpertly but with growing enthusiasm. A hand wrapped itself around the base of his cock and Sasuke just kept sucking, bobbing his head up and down, tongue rubbing against all the right areas. The last thing he wanted to do was cum before he'd gotten Sasuke off, but this was pure heaven. He panted, barely able to keep his eyes open enough to watch. Of all the things he'd imagined before coming up here tonight, this was pretty damn low on the list. Sasuke was amazing.

He let one hand slide down, rubbing Sasuke's hair gently. "Feels good, baby," he murmered. "Feels fucking amazing. You're so good."

The words seemed to make Sasuke redouble his efforts to get Kiba off, and he was rewarded by a low groan. Kiba wondered how Sasuke would react to other dirty words. He'd noticed that Sasuko seemed to like the little teasing comments he'd made in her ear, though he'd never gone too far - but fuck, when someone had their mouth wrapped around your dick, he figured it gave you licence to go a bit over the line when whispering hot little nothings into their ear in the future.

Then Sasuke accidentally rubbed against him with his teeth. It was light, and the other pulled back a bit, but Kiba thrust up in response. He liked teeth. Not too much, but the right amount could send him so close. "Fuck baby," he breathed, asscheeks tightening. Sasuke's eyes went wide, then he smirked up at the panting brunet in his bed. Kiba grinned back, then pulled him up into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven. He shifted, face against the other's neck and hands sliding down to cup Sasuke's ass under his sweatpants. "Too much more of that, and I'd definitely get off."

Sasuke chuckled. The sound was deep and rich. "I doubt I'd mind," he said, voice thick as sin before he kissed Kiba's neck. Kiba grinned to himself, tilting his head to give Sasuke all the access he wanted. He tried working Sasuke's pants off. The other wore no underwear, a fact that he liked quite a bit.

"I'd rather get you off first," Kiba growled, rocking his hips up and drawing a hiss from Sasuke when their naked cocks rubbed together. The fact that his own cock was wet just made everything so much the better. He squeezed Sasuke's ass, fingers pulling the cheeks apart then pushing them back together, hearing the raven gasp against his neck. Sasuke was so fucking hot. Kiba's fingertips ventured further, brushing against the tight little ring of muscle and teasing it just so. The response was more than gratifying as Sasuke let his legs fall to either side of Kiba's, giving the man beneath him as much access as he wanted. Something told Kiba that Sasuke had been hiding more than just his gender. Not that Kiba minded. He was more than happy to take full advantage of the opportunity presented to him.

"I want to fuck you," Kiba said, turning his head to nuzzle at the raven's ear. "I want to be buried in your ass, making you cry out, making you breathless, making you feel things you've never felt before. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke shuddered in his arms, ass pressing back up against him, asshole fluttering under his fingertip as he wiggled it back and forth. It seemed slightly moist, and Kiba wondered if Sasuke had played with himself there before going to bed. Played with himself while thinking of him. It almost made him want to say screw the protection and the lube. He pushed inside, just a bit, and was rewarded with an almost breathless moan and the feeling of Sasuke's ass tightening around his fingertip.

"Yes," Sasuke admitted, drawing it out. "I do."

Kiba grinned, letting his finger slide in deeper. It was moist in here, slightly slick but still tight and hot. "Tell me what you were dreaming about," he said. He wanted to know everything. His other hand slid between their bodies, wrapping around both of their cocks and stroking them together. Sasuke lifted his hips, rocking back and forth between the hand on his cock and the finger in his ass, letting himself sink into the pleasure. Kiba loved it, all of it, every thing this incredible creature on top of him was doing. "Tell me," he urged again, wanting to get inside that head, to see behind those dark eyes.

"You," the raven whispered, burying his face in Kiba's neck. "Me, bent over a pool table, you with your hands all over me, touching me, making me feel..."

Kiba tightened his fist around their cocks, thinking that was one fantasy he'd have to make come true. "Fuck baby, you're so fucking sexy," he said, bucking his hips up against the other. He turned his head and nuzzled Sasuke to lift his head, kissing him deep. The raven's hands slid up, clutching Kiba's head as he kissed him deeply, hungrily. Their hips moved in concert, mouths swallowing the noises they made as they moved faster.

Kiba let himself go, just trying to drive Sasuke higher and higher in pleasure, loving the way their cocks rubbed against each other with each thrust. He tightened his hand, shifting so that his finger could push deeper. Sasuke arched his head back, mouth open, ass tightening in warning before he cried out softly, wetness spilling out of his cock between their bellys. Kiba watched, spellbound. He shifted his thumb, stroking himself a few times just the way he knew would bring him over and came with a low grunt, collapsing back on the bed. His hand slid up off their cocks, mixing the cum together as his hand slid from Sasuke's ass to cradle him gently as the other boy collapsed onto him.

He panted a bit, brain pleasantly empty. Of all the things he'd dreamed of about what he would do with Sasuko if he ever had her in this position, nothing lived up to this. He hugged Sasuke closer. The other boy sighed deeply, sliding to one side. Kiba turned with him, lifting the hand that had been between them to his mouth and tasting the strings of cum along his fingers. Sasuke opened his eyes, lifting an eyebrow before pulling the hand to his mouth and sucking on Kiba's fingers, one right after the other until his hand was clean.

Kiba's eyes didn't miss a moment. "So fucking sexy," he whispered, not minding the smug look of satisfaction on Sasuke's face. He just grinned back wolfishly and said, "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Sasuke scowled, punching him on his shoulder lightly. Kiba kissed him teasingly before hugging him close. He frowned at the cooling stickiness on his stomach and reached back, picking up a shirt and making sure it was his before rubbing at their stomachs.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered, watching a bit fondly. "I could've gotten a towel."

Kiba chuckled. "What, and risk waking up your cousins? I don't think so."

A strange look came over Sasuke's face, but he just moved forward and kissed Kiba before he could ask about it. He supposed that the other still had secrets. It didn't really bother him. He was a patient man.

"I wish I could stay," Kiba said, snuggling closer. He thought he would probably become addicted to this wild intriguing creature in his grasp. Already, his body was trying to get him to go to sleep, though he wanted to stay up to make this moment longer.

Sasuke sighed and lifted up, looking over at the other bed in the room. He frowned slightly. "I don't think that would be wise," he said.

"Yeah." Kiba frowned, blushing slightly as he realized that everything they had done might have been witnessed by the room's other occupant. He hadn't noticed any change in the breathing of the other twin, but it wasn't like he had been paying a whole lot of attention to her. His gaze traced down Sasuke's face, wanting to capture the image. "You look better like this," he said suddenly."

Sasuke snorted. "What, naked?"

"Well yeah," Kiba said, smirking, "Naked and covered in my cum." The mild glare made him laugh softly, grinning toothily. "Beyond that, I mean as yourself, not as Sasuko. Though don't get me wrong, you're fucking hot either way. But I like you like this."

The look Sasuke gave him was soft. "Thanks," was all he said before relaxing and laying his head on Kiba's shoulder, throwing an arm over his chest to hug him tight. Silence slid between them comfortably as they held each other.

Kiba fought sleep, but knew it was a losing battle. "Come out with me tomorrow," he said, nuzzling the other. Sasuke grunted in reply. Kiba chuckled. He figured he'd work it out one way or another. He always did.

The brunet sighed, rolling a bit, glad the night was warm. Going around shirtless wasn't normally a big deal for him, but he hadn't exactly been wanting it either. Then again, he didn't want to leave this warmth.

He slid out from under Sasuke and got dressed again, sitting on the side of the bed and sliding his pants on. A warm hand traced the muscles on his back and groped his ass as he lifted it to put the pants on. He glanced back, wondering at the smirk on the raven's face. Of all the outcomes he'd imagined, the idea of his ass at risk hadn't been one of them. Still, he'd deal with that as it came. He figured whatever the two of them came up with, it would be amazing. "Oh yeah, by the way," he said, smirking back, "I need some underwear."

Sasuke frowned. "Lose your boxers?"

"No, need a pair of your panties."

The other raised an eyebrow then shook his head, pointing toward the closet. Kiba padded over and saw two dirty clothes hampers. He reached into the one on Sasuke's side of the room and pulled out a dark satin pair of panties, holding them up for the other to see. Sasuke frowned then shrugged.

"What?" Kiba whispered, padding back over to hear Sasuke's answer.

"I meant the drawers in the dresser in there, but if you want a used pair..."

"Hah. Hells yeah," Kiba said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke looked a bit embarrassed. "Fine. Whatever. Just get outta here."

Kiba grinned, bending over and kissing him long and deep, pulling back and enjoying that look in the other's eyes. "See you tomorrow," he whispered. Then he stole back over across the room and crept back out the way he'd come. There was a hum in his heart as he snuck back to safety. It wasn't until he was halfway to his car that he wondered what had happened to his boxers. Then he wondered what Sasuke would do with his shirt. He laughed to himself, pulling the pair of panties from his pockets every few minutes.

Tonight had definitely been a very good night. He couldn't wait until the next time he had Sasuke in his arms, writing and mindless with pleasure. He couldn't wait for the chance to be buried in that tight hot ass. And overall, he wanted to learn more about Sasuke. He whistled as he walked down the sidewalk to where he'd parked. Already, he wanted to go home and get some sleep.

Tomorrow would be a very good day as well. He could just feel it. He lifted the panties to his nose and smelled them, smelling the essence of Sasuke. His Sasuke. Yes, tomorrow would be amazing, of that he had no doubt.


End file.
